The Captain America to Your Iron Man
by MissGracieKathy
Summary: Sam discovers his feelings after Blame it on the Alcohol. (AU Season 2) (Oneshot- possible twoshot if I have ideas)


**A/N: This is an alternate reality (read - Blam) take on the Series 2 Blame it on the Alcohol Spin the Bottle at Rachel Berry's House Party Trainwreck Extravaganza. **

**Thanks especially to SageK who wrote a similar idea and I have been inspired to write my own story about it- to anyone who doesn't know who SageK is you should definitely check out their stories- they write the best Glee fanfiction I have ever known.**

**(Anyone waiting for my Downton Abbey chapter update the next chapter is half written)!**

**Enjoy!**

The moment Rachel Berry suggested 'Spin the Bottle' Sam had a feeling it would be a bad idea. Mainly 'cause he was dating Santana and he didn't want her to castrate him.

For the first few rounds he was safe. He watched, albeit a little tipsily, as Tina and Mike kissed, then Puck and Brittany. Then the bottle landed on Brittany and Rachel. All of the boys wolf whistled; Sam included, well, all the boys except Kurt- who was still stone cold sober. Then again Finn was sober as well but watching two girls, one of which he had an off/on relationship with, kiss obviously did something for Finn. It probably wasn't Kurt's type of thing. Then again it shouldn't be Kurt's friend, Blaine's, sort thing either, but perhaps he was too drunk to care what was happening.

Sam's alcohol riddled brain was still trying to process everything as Brittany and Rachel started kissing drunkenly, with much giggling. Sam glanced at Artie to see if he was getting jealous, but he seemed to be captivated with his girlfriend locking lips with Rachel.

After a few more moments of kissing they broke apart and Sam could just make out a look of relief on _his own_ girlfriend's face, which confused him, and an expression of disappointment on Artie's which didn't.

Then Rachel spun the bottle. Sam. It had landed on him. Glancing nervously at Santana, who was glaring at both Artie and Rachel for reasons that Sam couldn't guess, he too spun the bottle in the centre of the circle. It went past Rachel. He thought it might land on Kurt but it just past him and… Blaine. There was a silence except for the background music, which seemed to be 'Johnny are you Queer' by Josie Cotton, then Blaine laughed drunkenly and said, slurring his words:

"You don't have to, man". He was definitely 'happy drunk'

with just a hint of hyperactive. He looked kind of adorable. Wait…what? Deciding it was the alcohol messing this head up and that half the people in the room wouldn't remember this in the morning, he leant in.

Wow. He was not expecting that. It actually felt kinda good, even if there was the unfamiliar sensation of stubble and smell of aftershave rather than the perfume he was used to. Everything Quinn had said about kissing Finn, all the fireworks and crap, Sam could see them, even though it was just a little press of the lips.

Or at least it was until Sam made the decision to tilt his head so as to experience more of the _boy_ he was kissing. There seemed to be no objection on Blaine's part, the feeling of Blaine's hand cupping his cheek and feeling his tongue probing against his lip was nothing Sam had ever felt before. _Even_ when he had been love with Quinn.

Suddenly they were startled apart by Kurt's even higher than usual tone.

"I think we're had enough of that" Sam sat back, swaying slightly- either because of the alcohol on his system or out of amazement at the fantastic kiss he'd just shared. Blaine looked as nervous as he felt, but was laughing it off and leaning drunkenly against Kurt's shoulder.

Later on as Blaine sang drunkenly with Rachel and Sam was attacked by Santana for an angry make out session, he couldn't help but wish that _he_ was Rachel or that _Blaine_ was Santana. Except less angry. Why _was_ she so angry?

They ended up breaking up several days later. In hindsight Sam felt it was for the best, he had spent the better part of the week imagining kissing Blaine and had even woken up on Tuesday morning, confused as Captain America in modern day New York, in desperate need of a cold shower.

He probably shouldn't have asked her why she was so angry. She had then used lots of words, most likely insults, he didn't understand. Then she looked like she was about to cry and then when he had tried to comfort her (even though she _was_ scary she _was_ a _girl_) she had angrily broken up with him and went over to Brittany's for a 'girls' night, whatever that meant.

Yeah, girls were super confusing. But even more so were his feelings for Blaine. It wasn't the fact that he was against the idea, he had accepted that he wasn't exactly 100% straight after seeing Iron Man and last year he had acknowledged that Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom were _all_ kinds of sexy so…. that wasn't what was confusing. He had never exactly been attracted to an _actual_ dude though. He had no idea what he was supposed to do, did he make the first move or did Blaine? With girls it was easy. Even in an age of equality they still expected for guys to be the perfect gentlemen and make the first move, _that_ he _could _do. With dudes?

Perhaps he should just call him? First he needed his number.

What if he thought he was stupid?

What if, like Santana, he called him a dork?

He _wasn't_ a dork!

Well he was but it was totally okay to be one.

It took him several days to visit Finn's house to talk to Kurt to get Blaine's phone number. His excuse had been that he had seemed like a 'cool dude' at the party (he wasn't just ready to come out just yet), and after Kurt had raised a pointed eyebrow, prattled on about how nice it was that Blaine was making friends with the New Directions and several other things Sam couldn't catch, he left with Blaine's phone number.

They agreed to meet at the Lima Bean, a place which Sam soon learned the Warblers practically lived in, after school. It had taken him two buses to get their but Sam figured it could totally be worth it.

Blaine was already there, dressed in his school uniform and why had Sam never noticed how good he looked in it? Slightly thrown by this revelation he made his way over to the table and unsure of what to say, settled with:

"Hey dude, what's up?" then winced, Kurt hated being called dude maybe Blaine did too? Luckily Blaine didn't seem fazes and replied with a:

"Hey man, I got you a medium drip too, I'm sorry I don't know what you drink."

"It's cool. Next time I'll have tea though" Sam blushed and sincerely hoped there _would_ be a next time.

He sat down, opposite Blaine, his coffee between his hands.

"Look" Both teenagers had spoken at the same moment, Sam looked away in even more embarrassment and Blaine gave a smile that was music to Sam's ears. Or it would be it smiles had sounds.

"You go first," Blaine gestured for Sam to continue.

"Okay" He had spent all night rehearsing what he was going to say, yet face to face with Blaine he had gotten completely distracted by Blaine's eyes.

"Lor Menari" and Sam decided that his brain to mouth filter, or lack of brain to mouth filter, was once again to going to mess up with a potential relationship. It happened with Quinn (he did seem to have a thing for pretty eyes) and had left Santana thinking he was a dork. At least Blaine wouldn't know what he meant.

"Thank You"Now it was Blaine's turn to blush, _what?_

"You speak Na'vi" Sam stared at Blaine open mouthed; maybe he had actually found his soul mate.

"Not really, just the occasional phrase" They sat in silence and Sam couldn't tell if it was a good or bad kind of tension.

"You really think that?" Blaine was looking at Sam in a devastating way under his eyelashes, as if he was shy of what the answer would be. Sam bit his lip. Now was his chance.

"Yeah, you're totally gorgeous, dude" Sam kept his eyes trained on the space just in front of Blaine's coffee.

"I don't mean to assume but… Kurt told me you were straight"

"Bi, but I've never been… attracted to an actual guy before, you know someone I could actually meet. Though if I met Iron Man that would be cool."

"Are you saying..?" Blaine looked hopeful but was clearly trying to hide it under his prep-school-polite-dapper act.

"I like you dude, when we kissed it was like…wow, and you're like super-hot but I totally understand if you wouldn't want to go out with me cause I'm like a total dork, _and _I was stupid enough to try and dye my hair with lemon juice and think no one would notice" Sam paused for breath, quite prepared to carry on in a nervous ramble but:

"Yes" Blaine was biting his lip looking at Sam with a smile on his face, clearly trying to repress a full blown grin.

"What?"

"I would love to go out with you, Sam" Sam grinned and edged his fingers to slot together with Blaine's. Blaine looks nervously around but didn't break away, and, after checking there were no obvious homophobes around, he let his smile turn into a grin.

"I mean why wouldn't I want to, you're like Captain America? You're loyal, handsome and Kurt says you're the quarterback so you must be a good leader too." Sam was about to argue that there was no way he was Captain America, but the look on Blaine's face was so earnest he couldn't disagree.

"Well if I'm Captain America you're totally Iron Man. I mean you're smart and funny and everybody loves you- I mean I saw Rachel checking you out at her party and I think Brittany wants to extend her making out record to The Warblers too, _just_ so she can kiss you."

Blaine blushed deeper and hesitated before he spoke next.

"I only want to kiss you right now" When he heard those words Sam thought about leaning over and kissing him right there as he sat, but then reminded himself that this was Ohio.

"Want to come back to my place and watch Avatar?" Blaine ran his thumb over the back of Sam's fingers.

"I'd like that"

Finishing their coffee they got and with a last squeeze Sam regretfully released Blaine's hand.

Their hands kept brushing as they walked towards Blaine's car and both of them giggling every few moments. Once they were seated in the front of Blaine's car, they turned to each other smiling shyly and both leant over the handbrake and gearstick for their second, and first sober, kiss.

Later, over Avatar, they agreed, silently, that sober kisses were much nicer that drunk kisses.

But of course they had to test that theory and Sam had never been happier to _not_ watch Avatar. Blaine really did have pretty eyes.

**A/N. Not entirely happy with the ending. If crazy things such as random spaces and lines happen in this story, I apologise but I have no idea how to fix them as my word document decided not to cooperate today. **

**Have a nice Summer!**

**Please Review!**

**MissGracieKathy**


End file.
